Healing Of The Broken
by cuteperky
Summary: Set After The Revolution; Katniss is a shell of her former self, A shadow of the girl who first volunteered. Peeta Is Broken, Split into two halves. When They come back together, will the fire die out, or will it continue to burn?, Can Two wrongs make a right?. Can two broken people, mend to join one?. Full of tragedies, Love, Fluff, &Lots&Lots of Drama!
1. Chapter 1 The Pain

Hey Guys;

So most of you know me for writing twilight fanfiction, mostly Jasper&Bella pairings. WELL I fancied a change. And that change came in the fact from me going to the cinema, and seeing the hunger games catching fire. I also read the third hunger games book, mockingjay I think its called? But its amazing. Utterly, and un deniably amazing.

So yes,I know I will have a lot of writing to do in my time. But im sure I can manage. After all, I can always end a story if it's too much (joking!).

But I hopefully hope hope, that you will enjoy. And I may MAY miss out a few MAJOR/minor details. But give me a break yeah?

THIS AFTER THE THIRD BOOK.

THANKYOU!x

Katniss's Point of View;

I wrinkled my nose up at the squirrel stew Greasy Sae has prepared and set in front of me"I don't want it"

"Haymitch said you haven't eaten in days, So you're eating it" she informed me, her back turned cleaning the stove from the grease that had gathered.

I sighed loudly, lying my head on my arms. I briefly closed my eyes, Trying to fight off the haunting images that over powered me "I just want to sleep"

"All you have done since you got here is sleep" Sae pointed out, rinsing her hands.

"And cry, and scream, And throw objects" I mumbled, my hot forehead resting on the cool wood. But she did have a point. Since I had arrived back in district twelve, a month ago, life was quiet. With Prim…With prim gone. Mum working as a doctor. Gale in two, Beetee in four, Peeta in…God knows where. Johanna somewhere.. Sae and haymitch was the only ones left. And haymitch was usually intoxicated, more than usual.

"That too" She chuckled "How about hunting Katniss?, You haven't touched your bow since thirteen" she added gently. I moaned lightly.

"I could use the game" She added, trying to push me. She was trying, that was obvious. But I didn't WANT her to try. I wanted her to leave me be, forget about me, live her life. But she was under strict instructions, By haymitch and the doctors, to keep an eye on me. And that made me angry.

"Not today Sae" I gulped down a few stray sobs. No, I wouldn't let myself show weakness. Not till I was alone at least.

"Well at least eat a little" she breathed. She was exhausted, with bags under her eyes. Her face was pale, and her eyes drooping every minute or so. I nodded, and took a few bites, before I was feeling a little fuller. My soul was empty, but my stomach was full. I pushed the bowl away and licked my lips.

"Sae" I spoke rising from my chair "Why don't you take a week off? For yourself time?" I gently bit my lip as I awaited an answer. She gave me a sad smile as she cleared the dishes once again

"You know I can't Katniss"

"But that's the thing!, You can! I'll ask Haymitch to check up on me if it makes you feel better! Please Sae. It makes me feel so guilty, seeing you like this" I may have pulled at a few heart strings. And I saw her shoulders sag in defeat. I almost yelled in triumph, but I kept it contained.

"Okay, But I want you to eat twice a day, Shower every day, And Spend ten minutes a day outside. If you have an episode, I want you to call for Haymitch. By phone, yelling, Or going over there yourself okay?, and if I hear you have locked yourself up in your room, I'm coming straight back. This is your healing period Katniss" she gave me a stern look, and I smiled lightly. It not hitting my eyes.

"I am not a child anymore Sae, but thankyou. I will"I nodded at her, and she gathered her things.

"Oh, another letter arrived today, It's with the pile" and she left. Closing the door behind her. My eyes wandered over to the stack of letters I had abandoned. I shuddered, thinking of the words inside.

`Why should you live when finnick is dead?` Annie

`You caused this, all of this, Girl on fire` Johanna. In her usual bitchy tone.

`You're the enemy Katniss` Peeta…

"No" I hissed to myself, shaking myself from the trance I was caught in "I will not think about them"

I ended up sitting on the couch, that had gathered a small amount of dust from the disuse. I stared blankly at the wall above the television. Where our family picture had set. Well, half family. Father was dead at this point. And now everyone is dead.

Because I am the mocking jay.

I gathered bundles of my hair into my clenched fists, A Scream locked in my throat. My eyes pouring of tears.

"Why me?" I found myself whispering, then shouting "WHY ME?"

"Damn you to the deepest pits of hell Snow!"I cursed loudly, smashing the glass vase that held the only flower I had. The only one I ever had. Snow's blood flower.

I watched the withered flower fall with its vase, crystal pieces flying in all directions. The flower looking dead. Just how I felt.

"Oh im sorry MOTHER" I laughed hysterically "I didn't MEAN to make this mess!, let me clean it up for you!" I got onto my hands and knees, glass cutting into my scarred, bare palms, scattering the glass further.

"Sweetheart!" Someone called, their voice close by. I left hands grabbing at my shoulders, pulling me backwards "Sweetheart calm down, CALM down" Haymitch shook me lightly as I sobbed hard. He pulled me into his shoulder, where I continued to sob "She's not here, She's not here.." He rubbed my back lightly.

"You don't think I don't know that?!" I hiccupped, pulling back "She left me!"

"She left to save herself" Haymitch corrected. I crushed my eyes tight together. Willing the images of my family to leave.

"I wish I could just forget it all, forget everything, and everyone. Be able to start fresh" I wiped a few stray tears from my face "But I can't can i?"

"We all wish the same thing sweetheart, trust me." Haymitch mumbled, inspecting my hands. I was surprised he was sober. He looked calm, collected, and didn't stink of alcohol. Maybe some of us were moving on.

"Come on" he helped me up, and led me through to the study room, were he found my mothers old sewing kit and prim's old first aid box.

Haymitch cleaned the wound, numbing the area as he went along. He then threaded a needle, and sewed up the deepest cuts, before bandaging my hands up. I watched him wonderstruck.

"I didn't know you could sew" I exclaimed surprised, as he placed the items back in their places.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know" He exclaimed lightly, but there seemed to be a deeper, darker meaning that I couldn't grasp.

"You look drained" he noted, leading me out to the hallway "You should get some rest"

I laughed with no humor "I've had no proper rest since before the first games"

"You know what I mean" he said softly, before walking down the hallway towards the door.

"Hey" I called and he spun round on a heel "Thanks. Nice seeing you sober for once"

"What do you think im away to do now?" he gave me a half smirk, before calling out a `goodnight` and leaving.

"Night" I whispered second too late. Once again I was left in the big, cold house.

I slowly withdrew to my room, Shedding my house clothes, and leaving them lying. I put a new tank top on, including a pair of bottoms, and slowly walked over to my closet. I opened the deep mahogany doors, breathing in the musky smell. I ran my hand over the upright bow&Stack of arrows. Many memories washing over me.

`Hunting for the family` `Selling the game to peace keepers` `Practicing for the first games, getting it wrong, ending up getting it right, Getting an overall score of 11'

'Stealing Glimmers Bow and arrows'. 'Hunting with Rue' 'Shooting the male with the spear in the heart'

'Hunting with Peeta' 'Returning home..Both winners' 'Showing my 'skills' off to the other winning tributes'

'killing off tributes' 'Shooting the arena'

'Using it to hunt with gale in 13' 'the revoluton' 'Killing 13's leader'.

Sure, it wasn't all the same bow. It was a mixture of three. But it all happened. With a bow, and a set of arrows.

I'll be having some terrible nightmares tonight for sure

I ran my hands over my dad's old hunting jacket, and I found myself slipping it on. Admiring it as much as I did the first time I was given it.

"So beautiful" I muttered to myself, running my hands over the leather. The same words I spoke. The same motions I repeated.

I clambered into bed, the jacket around me.

And I drifted off to the land of monsters.

I woke up startled, my throat raw from screaming, my eyes bleary with tears. I blinked a few times, before I heard the front door smash open. I silently scampered over to the wardrobe, removing the bow, and very few arrows. Crouching down silently, I placed the arrow into the string. Noting the familiarity of my fathers bow. I was breathing heavily. It was snow. He was coming from me. He wasthe rightful ruler, he could cheat death.

I heard the intruder rush up the stairs, and throw open my door. I shot my arrow, but with all my panicking, it whizzed past the strangers face. Missing by a hair.

"Jesus Sweetheart!" Haymitch cried, holding both hands up in surrender. I breathed in deeply, dropping my bow and arrows. And fell into his arms.

"It was horrible" I whispered, tears ruining his shirt.

"Which one?" He asked. He knew all to well of my nightmares. And usually it consisted of watching those mutts from the first games, with those tributes eyes, rip my family and friends apart. After everything I had been through, that was the most horrific. The worst by far.

"It was Rue again" I closed my eyes as I replayed it. Rue calling my name, screaming it actually. Looking for me, as the gang of tributes, including Peeta, ripped pieces off her. Over and over. I was running, screaming her name. but she couldn't see me, couldn't hear me. And I was running nowhere

"Would you like to speak about it?"

"N-" I was cut off my someone yelling Haymitches name in panic, from outside.

I gathered my bow and arrows, and gathered my pose again, rushing into the upstairs hall.

"Sweetheart no!" Haymitch cried, trying to grab me. Two hunger games and a war, had me prepaired for anything. I easily dodged his fable attempts, and rushed downstairs.

Snow, I knew it. Finnick maybe? Coming to punish me? My father coming to scold?

I ran into the hall, my back straight, my face no emotion, the tears not even dry on my face yet. My bow was raised, armed with an arrow,

The stranger came into the light of the house, his eyes panicked, he looked flustered and confused.

"Katniss?"He whispered. Defiantly not snow. Or finnick. My hand inched to let the string go, my hands shaking.

"Sweetheart, lower the bow" Haymitch appeared from behind me. Touching my elbow.

I shook my head furiously "That's what gets you killed, You should know that"

"There is no threat here" Haymitch gestured for the stranger to come forward.

The face came into view, and I dropped my bow with a clang as it bounced against the wooden floor.

"Peeta" I whispered, my legs buckling. I fell to my knees, and he rushed forward, joining me on the floor.

I touched his face gently, as his eyes roamed my face "Is that you? Are you here?" I was confused, my thoughts jumbled. How did he know me? Did his memories return? Why is he here? I thought he was in the capitol? Where was everyone else?

"I'm here" he confirmed, taking hold of both my hands "I'm here, and you're not alone"

My body vibrated with yet more sobs. How much more can I take before I go crazy? Or was I already crazy?. I still had my rope that finnick gave me. Still tying knots. Still crazy. Always crazy.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out. I was relieved to see him, almost happy. But I was confused, alert, and exhausted. Not enough time to dance around happily at him returning.

"Didn't you read my letters?" he asked, his brows furrowed. I glanced at the pile of letters in the corner.

"I've been busy" I mumbled as he followed my gaze. He breathed a little laughter.

"Johanna and your mother" I winced at the mention of my mother "worked on me at the capitol, and they found a way to reverse the tracker jacker venom. Something about anti serium or something?, but I can remember everything" his eyes were shining with emotion "everything"

Haymitch clapped him on the back "Good to have you back"

"It's great to be back…the whole district looks great" he responded, and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Whats wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked, looking back at me,but it was Haymitch to answered

"She hasn't seen it, have you sweetheart?" his voice was slightly slurred, so it was obviously due to the alcohol in his system "You have spent your days moping in your room"

"Is this true?" Peeta asked, clearly shocked. I was going to yell at them both, claiming they didn't know anything. But I stopped myself at the last minute. We were similar in ways, connected almost. So I settled for a nod.

"Jesus, Greasy Sae wasn't exaggerating" Peeta mumbled and I cocked an eyebrow. He shook his head and my eyes narrowed a fraction

"Your dead on your feet, I'll tell you another time" Peeta helped me up. And pushed me towards the direction of the stairs.

"Thank you Haymitch!, Again!" I called from halfway up the stairs. He mumbled a response, but my senses were dulled. I stumbled into my room, with Peeta grabbing at my elbow, steadying me. He gently helped me out of my hunting Jacket, and I noticed be brought up my bow and arrow, all in which he retired to the wardrobe.

He tucked me in, and turned to leave.

"Peeta" I whispered in the darkness, and he turned round.

"Yes Katniss?"

"Will you" I took a deep breath "will you stay with me"

I swear I saw him smile, but he kicked off his shoes, and climbed in behind me.

He lazily threw his arm over my waist, and I turned, so I was snuggled into his chest. His arms around me like a protective cage. I was safe. For now at least.

"Stay with me" I mumbled as I fell deeper into sleep

"Always" he whispered, his face nuzzled into my hair. And I let the darkness engulf me, with a smile on my face.

SO was it ok? Should I continue?, I enjoyed writing this!. It was fresh&different!.

But as with all my storys.

CALM BEFORE THE STORM.

Please review!:)3


	2. Chapter 2 Slowly

Katniss Pov

I woke up with a start, at the crack of dawn as I usually do. Which is strange. Since I don't exactly do anything with my days. Except mope and re-think dark memories. But I always used to wake up at this time. In the Arena, At home before hunting. Everywhere. But I did. And still do.

I patted over to the space next to me, but my fingers were met with cold empty sheets. My heart sped up quickly and I flung the sheets off. Was it a dream? A cruel, heartless dream?. I rushed into the hall. Looking in every upstairs room I could find. Missing out the obvious two. No way in hell would I go near Prim or mothers room. Not till I die.

I wandered the whole upstairs, my body shivering from the cool morning air. i jumped down the stairs lightly, my eyes frantically looking. I rushed into the livingroom. Nothing.

I slammed open the office door. No one.

My eyes were bundling with tears as I checked the last room, the kitchen. And there he was. His back to me, lightly baking something in the oven, and kneeding dough. I must have made some sort of noise, or maybe it was his instinct. Whatever the reason, he turned round, and the dough fell to the floor. His eyes locked on mine as my body shook with the cold, my eyes filled with tears.

"Katniss?" He exclaimed shocked, and I rushed into his arms, his arms automatically coming around me. A lose tear ran the length of my cheek, and my body shook with the contact of heat and freezing.

"I thought."I hiccupped "I thought you left, Or I thought it was a dream.. I . I don't know"

"I told you you weren't alone, and I intend to keep my word" he rubbed my goose pimple arms "You're freezing Katniss!" he exclaimed disapprovingly.

I shrugged, my teeth almost chattering "Im fine"

"No you're not" he guided me into the livingroom, and perched me on the end of the couch. He then threw the blanket from the back of the couch, around my frail shoulders, and I smiled a little in response.

"Ill get you you're breakfast" he turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait" I garbled out "Stay, Please. Honest im not hungry. Honest" My eyes were still shining with tears, and after a minute of peeta staring deeply into them, he sighed in defeat and sat next to me.

There was a silence that dragged on for longer than it should. I noted peeta shift nervously on the couch, but I didn't know where to start. My thoughts were jumbled. More than jumbled, they were in knots.

Knots. I could really use some knots right now..

Finnick..

I shook my head angrily at the images in my head of my former friend and ally. I could tell peeta wanted an answer, but I wasn't ready for the questions that would hurt me so emotionally. Not yet at least.

"Rope" I gasped out, my hands clutching thin air. I was slightly getting more panicked by the second "Rope!"

"Rope?" Peeta's brows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean Katniss?"

"In 13..Fin..Finnick and I used to occupy our minds with tying knots. It helps. Please" I whimpered. Peeta understood and raced into the kitchen, where the drawers are. He scattered the contents onto the counter before finding a long thin piece of rope. He gave it to me quietly and I immediately got to work. He resumed his normal position of sitting next to me, a confused look on his face. I sighed loudly as I finished the first knot.

"You Can ask three questions. And ill decide if I want to answer" I warned him, tightening my second knot.

"What happened when the rebels took me to 13?, My memory is still shady around that area.." Peeta trailed off, and I winced slightly at the memory.

"You tried to kill me" I told him bluntly. In fact, so bluntly peeta actually fell backwards into the soft cushion.

"sorry" I apologized, knotting and re-knotting "That was blunt"

"What did I try to do exactly?" Peeta asked his second question quietly, no doubt trying to remember.

"You grabbed me around my throat, Which left bruises" I shrugged and peeta winced "It's okay. Ive suffered much worse"

"That's not the point" Peeta breathed angrily "I could have badly hurt you…what else?"

"Nothing really…physical in terms. More emotional. You muttered on about me being a..a.." I trailed off as I kept the memory at bay.

"A?"

"A mutt" we both winced at that. Ouch. Touche subject,

"You exclaimed you hated me, and a few other things. But its in the past…and were fixed now…well, as fixed as something broken can be" I garbled on, my face flushed red. I honestly just wanted to curl up under my bed and sleep.

He nodded sadly, tears in his eyes, before gulping them down.

"How are you? Honestly?"

I paused. And thought. I owed it to him to tell the truth, no matter how harsh. After everything, I owed him.

"Bad" I whispered and he nodded. Not pushing me any further. He stood quietly and headed for the door.

"Peeta?!" I cried, throwing the blanket off. He was leaving. I scared him off, DAMMIT KATNISS.

"Don't worry" he smiled over his shoulder "I need to go home, see Haymitch, and sort out my unpacking. Take a shower Katniss." He smiled a breath taking smile before leaving.

I cracked my neck as I walked towards the upstairs bathroom. Better than expected.

I cranked on the shower half way. As to not scald myself. And stripped myself of what little clothing I wore. I stepped inside, rinsing my face and body, enjoying the sensation. I noted something tugging in my hand, and I quickly dropped it. Just to find out it was my piece of string that peeta found me. Peeta..

I Massaged shampoo into my hair, ignoring the stinging from the stitches in my hand, And began rinsing it out. My eyes closed the entire time. When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed the fact that steam was billowing out all around me. And the first thought that popped into my head, was the poison-is fog from the Quell. My body convulsed with the memory of the pain, and I rushed out the bathroom quickly, a towel just around my body. I slammed the door shut behind me.

I rushed out onto the landing, the cold air making me shiver. I sat in the hall, where the sheepskin rug was, and lay down. Staring at the patterns on the ceiling. Admiring the swirls and wirls of work.

It was sunset before I was found, by none other than peeta. He came in, New clothes, fresh as a daisy. And found me lying in the same position, my hair finally dry, as is my body. But still clothed in a towel.

"Katniss" Peeta tutted disapprovingly "How long have you been there?"

I shrugged from my position, never moving my eyes. "3 hours. Maybe more. I dunno"

He shook his head, before scooping my in his arms, and taking me to my room. His warmth all around me, like a bath. And I almost moaned in happiness.

He let me gently down onto my bed, And passed me a pair of nightclothes that were in my drawer.

"Here..Put these on" He laid them next to me "if you don't mind me asking, but what triggered you lying in the middle of the hall?"

"Fog." I whispered "Poison fog in the bathroom"

Peeta twitched slightly at my bluntness again. Need to work in that..

He sighed lightly "Steam Katniss, from the hotwater?. It wont hurt you..Ill go clean up, just…please get dressed" and he left.

I slowly pulled the top over my head, and the trousers over my bare legs. I curled under the covers, and by the time peeta had come back. I was already under sleeps spell.

`Katniss` Finnick whispered looking into my eyes, he looked terrified to the point of death. He stood on a plate, as did the other featureless humans, all in a circle, all surrounding me.

`Sweetheart` Haymitch sang in his drunken state, from behind me. I whipped around and he smiled slightly.

`Katniss!` Prim screamed to my left, I turned quickly. And tried to reach her. But I was bound down.

`Katniss? Where am i?`Rue's sweet, childish voice filled the room to my right. My eyes prickled with tears, but none fell. I tried screaming. But my voice was mute.

`Katnip` Gale. Next to prim&Finnick. His face with no emotion.

`Baby` Mother. Cooing me as she did when I was 6, next to finnick&Haymitch.

`Girl on fire` Cinna. Next to Haymitch.

`Katniss`Peetas soothing voice from behind. The last human form.

I tried screaming, crying, struggling. But I was mute and paused. I could only watch as Snow appeared on the scene. Knife in hand. And slitting all their throats right in front of me.

And after he finished?.

He licked the knife with his pale tounge, before walking away. Chuckling.

I was shaken awake, My body covered in sweat. My throat raw.

"Katniss? Are you okay?!" Peeta seemed frantic, which wouldn't end good…for any of us.

"Yeah" I pushed the damp hair from my face "Yeah" I repeated.

Peeta sank back onto the bed, where he, surprisingly spend the night in.

I got up slowly, my body feeling heavy. Peeta watching me with wairy eyes.

"Sorry for waking you" I mumbled , rubbing my eyes. He chuckled

"Its fine. Honestly..Are you..oh. oh no" he furrowed his brows.

"What?" I turned my body to face him "what is it?"

"I promised Sae I would stick to her rules… And I forgot to feed you." He looked up at me through worried eyes "Katniss…Im so so sorry.."

I laughed lightly "Its fine Peeta, don't worry. It was one day. Don't beat yourself up about it" I let myself stroke his cheek for a second, before pulling back.

"But still.."he wavered off "we should still stick to her conditions. Which means today,you're going for a walk"

"a..walk?"I repeated hesitantly "Outside in town?" he nodded to confirm it. "By myself?" he looked conflicted, but he once again nodded and my shoulders slumped.

"I don't think I can do it.." I trailed off in thought. Peeta inched closer, taking one of my hands in his.

"Listen. Step by step okay?, but you can't stay hidden in your house forever. It gives the impression that they have one. Do you want that to show? Do you want them to see they may not have won the war, or the remainders of their lives. But they won you're soul?" I shook my head slowly "good. Now get dressed" and he was downstairs before I could reply.

He was right. Of course he was right, hes always right. But this was inspiring. And a surge of motivation hit me. Before I registered what I was doing, I had on an old pair of jeans, a shirt, my hunting jacket, my old boots. And my fathers bow with a stack of arrows. And I was bounding down the stairs.

Peeta looked me up and down as he handed me my bag "Perfect. You're lunch is in the bag" he smiled and I beamed back before I thought what I was doing…everything seemed…happier..brighter.. why?

"Peeta" I trailed off warily "what happens if I have an episode…and no ones there?"

"you wont…and its only a few hours. You'll be fine" he gently guided me to the doorframe, his hand on my lower back

"ready?" I nodded slowly, and he opened the door..

So!, shes getting back on her feet! Whoo!

Honestly hope you liked it!:)


End file.
